Mi demonio
by Incursio Graal
Summary: Demonio. ¿Qué es un demonio? Espíritu o ser sobrenatural que en diversas creencias y religiones encarna y representa el mal. IsseixFemRizevim


**Demonio.**

 **¿Qué es un demonio?**

 **Espíritu o ser sobrenatural que en diversas creencias y religiones encarna y representa el mal.**

 **Precisamente, eso mis amigos, era lo que se define a la palabra "demonio".**

 **Sin embargo...**

 **¿Qué significaba ser un demonio?**

 **La respuesta era simple y muy fácil de explicar, como la tabla de multiplicar del 1, y era que los demonios son seres que tienen que ser malignos, perversos, brutales, malvados, escorias, incorrectos, bestias y depravados.**

 **Lilith Livan Lucifer, nombrada como su difunta madre, descendiente del primer demonio, observó por años el comportamiento de su raza después de la gran guerra.**

 **Terminado totalmente decepcionada en lo que se habían convertido, olvidando por completó las enseñanzas de su padre.**

 **¡Era inaudito!**

 **¡¿Dónde estaban los seres malvados y codiciosos que su padre había creado padre juntó con su madre?!**

 **¡¿Paz?!**

 **¡Los demonios no desean la paz!**

 **¡Solo viven para sembrar el caos y la maldad por todo el mundo!**

 **La irá consumió su corazón, por un largo período de tiempo, y por eso decidió restaurar el honor de los demonios destruyendo a estos falsos seres que se hacían llamar igual que ella.**

 **Y no descansaria hasta ver cumplido su sueño.**

\- X -

La vista desde el balcón era simplemente bellísima, sus ojos se deleitaban por el paisaje, la capital de infierno, Lucifaad, se encontraba cubierta sobre un manto de llamas y ruinas.

Los gritos de agonía, placer, dolor, entre otros más, llegaban a sus oídos como la melodía más hermosa que jamás había escuchado en su larga vida, sus soldados disfrutaban el triunfo de la guerra contra la alianza de las tres facciones bíblicas y el [DxD].

Las mujeres eran violadas.

Los hombres y ancianos eran asesinados a sangre fría.

Los niños, llorando y gritando, solo podían mirar como sus seres queridos eran masacrados, abusados frente a ellos sin poder hacer nada.

Ella había ordenado que se hiciera así, según ella, era para poder "entrenar" a la mueva generación de demonios que seguirían sus pasos.

Sonriendo, de felicidad, se separó del balcón adentrándose en el castillo, que le pertenecía a sus difuntos padres, caminando por los pasillos, teñidos de sangre y cuerpos destrozados, pasando por las numerosas habitaciones escuchando diversos ruidos proviniendo de ellos.

\- Ahhh!!!

\- Ayuda!!! Por favor!!!!

\- Alguien salveme!!!

\- Basta!! Ya no más!!

Ignorando los llamados de auxilio, por parte de las siervas capturadas del castillo, deteniéndose frente a una puerta en especial.

\- One-chan... One-chan... One-chan...

\- P-Por favor... para... Euclid...

Mirando dicha habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no pudo evitar reirse.

\- Fufufufufufu parece que Euclid-chan se está divirtiendo.

Dijo antes de continuar por el ancho y largo pasadizo hasta llegar a su destino, que era una gran puerta de madera tallada con símbolos demoniacos antiguos, de la época del primer Lucifer, colocándose frente al mueble, empujó con un poco de fuerza dejando al descubierto una escena digna de un demonio.

El olor a sexo y sangre llegó a su nariz, enviando un suave cosquilleo a su entrepierna, sonrió al ver la enorme cama llena de mujeres, algunas pertenecientes a su raza y otras no, sometidas por su mascota favorita y la única que todavía seguía con vida.

Hyõdõ Issei.

El dragón emperador rojo más fuerte de la historia, siendo la pieza clave de su éxito y victoria, y su guardia personal como también su general más leal, luego de Euclid.

Su mayor orgullo.

El significado de "demonio" hecho persona se encontraba frente a ella, saboreando a la hermosa mujer debajo de su enorme cuerpo retorciendose de placer por cada empuje dentro de su coño, moldeado y usado sin descansó por su nuevo amo.

Asia Argento era uno de sus juguetes favoritos entre todo el harén del castaño; inocente y débil, fácil de manipular y entrenar en el ámbito sexual.

Una de las primeras en unirse a su causa, a base de manipulaciones y engaños, con una [Sacred gear] muy útil para su grupo.

Además de ser una de las "elegidas" de Issei, la pobre chica fue la primera en sucumbir ante el dragón, para llevar su descendencia en un futuro no tan lejano.

Las mujeres, al sentir su presencia, voltearon a verla temblando y llorando, pero no sabía si de lujuria o tristeza o temor, cada una de ellas era su juguete exclusivo y personal, que solo compartía con su mascota preferida.

Detuvo sus movimientos de cadera, provocando un suspiró de molestia por parte de su hembra, su nariz sintió un aroma en particular, uno que hacía su polla crecer más de la excitación.

Escuchó los pasos de esa mujer acercándose a la cama.

Mirando sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa dejando ver sus colmillos, miró a la mujer que lo crió desde que era un simple bebé.

Cabello blanco.

Ojos color dorado puro, que mostraban una maldad indescriptible.

Vestimenta que dejaba poco a la imaginación, deleitando a sus asquerosos ojos.

Se le hacía agua la boca al verla, ella solo podía encenderlo de está forma, la necesidad de entrar en ella, con su polla siendo cubierta por su apretada vagina, se hizo latente.

Su madre.

Su ama.

El amor de su vida.

Ella represenaba su mundo.

Haría cualquier cosa por ella con tan de verla feliz, como lo estaba haciendo ahora; ella le pidió embarazar a estas mujeres y así poder conseguir un ejército de seres superiores que la ayudarán a cumplir sus objetivos.

Sinceramente, sentía asco al tocar a estás mujeres, y ella lo sabía, era una tortura noche tras noche ¡¿Acaso no entendía que él solo la deseaba a ella?!

No...

Ella lo sabía muy bien.

Era malvada y una completa perra.

Lo hacía sufrir para conseguir lo que más deseaba.

Tenerla debajo de él, gritando su mombre a los cuatros vientos llenandola con su semilla hasta que reventara.

Lilith sonrió al verlo babear por su presencia, disfrutaba molestarlo con toda su alma, con un simple movimiento de mano, y sin objetar nada, él saltaria sobre ella y no la dejaría caminar por lo menos un mes enteró.

La idea sonaba más que tentadora en su mente, Issei conocía cada punto G de su cuerpo, sin embargo, ella era un demonio y como tal tenía que cumplir su papel.

Se acercó a la cama, las chicas le dejaron el camino libre, subiéndose comenzó a gatear hasta llegar a su ancha espalda recorriendo con uno de sus dedos, con lentitud, arañando, haciéndolo sangrar, Issei no la detuvo, le gustaba la sensación, el dolor que le provocaba era placer puro y del más exquisito, solo ella podía llevarlo al nirvana con un simple dedo.

\- Por lo que puedo ver, y sin duda, te estás divirtiendo Ise-chan - dijo mirando a todos lados, las mujeres en un rincón temblando con sus cuerpo cubiertos de semen, y a la chica rubia debajo de él y ella.

\- Lilith-sama... yo... - detuvo sus palabras con uno de sus dedos, dejando que se lo llevará a la boca, degustando su sabor, con una expresión intoxicada.

Fufufufufufufu era tan adorable con ese rostro.

\- ¿Quieres que juguemos un rato? - susurró abrazando su cuello.

\- Si...

\- ¿Quieres tocarme? - acariciando su rostro con una mano libre.

\- Si...

\- ¿Deseas sentir mis caricias? - acercándose sintiendo su aliento caliente sobre sus labios.

\- Si...

\- ¿Qué tanto me deseas?

\- Mucho... - ya sabía la respuesta pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Buen chico... - acaciando su labio inferior con la lengua - Y los buenos chicos tienen su recompensa.

Y con un simple besó.

Hyõdõ Issei.

El actual Sekyriuutei.

Olvidó todo a su alrededor.

Dejando como único pensamiento a su dueña.

Lilith Livan Lucifer...

La perfecta definición de "demonio".


End file.
